


foiled greenery

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No plants were harmed in the making of this snippet.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	foiled greenery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fail Fandom Anon for the prompt "100 words of: rebellious plants".

The morning glories have very nearly reached the doorframe by the time he comes home, their hurried spread of vines reaching out and clinging to the walls for dear life. The ashamed tilt of the petals says all, like a small child caught stealing candy.

"Really now," he says. His expression is more disappointed than annoyed (though still rather annoyed); he's feeling merciful, today. It seems someone's been rubbing off on him.

The vines only take a little work to pull from the paint and corral back into their wicker prison, stray tendrils hanging down like dead limp arms, but he has to send a message now, he knows. Keep up appearances. He gives the other flowers one last disapproving glower, then hefts the basket up to his chest and carries it to the other room.

"Your friend here shouldn't have tried escaping," he informs the rest of the greenery, before he closes the door.

In an otherwise empty flat, the hedge clippers are very, very loud.

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't worry, the hedge clippers were just for show.)


End file.
